Three Little words
by BadButt94
Summary: Ichigo has a hard time say what he wants until he gets a little "PUSH"
1. Inside The Minds of Our lovers

*Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Life's been a little tough. But I just wanted to apologize and let everyone know that I'm not dead, as a writer, but as a reviewer I totally here. Anyway please enjoy, review, and no flames. If you no like, you no review or you leave. Luv Ya.*

Chapter 1: Inside The Minds of The Lovers

* * *

Orihime's .

I finally got the love of my life. Ichigo Kurosaki. His orange spiky locks defying all types of gravity. At first his looks were enough to set my heart a blaze, but now that we're together…. I get a whole knew set of emotions. He's everything I wanted and more. He treats me like the princess he says I am. I don't really want much, but it's always nice to receive gifts. On occasion he would surprise me with freshly picked flowers, or take me to the park to swing with me. He says that the kid in me brings out the kid in him. We would play tag, hid-n-go seek, or just lie in the grass and let that moment last forever. Both of us has a smile on our faces. Sometimes he would stay over my house to keep me company, protect me or just to keep me company. We would text each other day and night. Some might say that what we're doing is a little obsessive, but we don't care. As long as we're happy that's all that matters. Sometimes we would even take our time challenging each other while practicing. He always compliments me on how much stronger I've become, since I got my new power, which in turns makes him train harder. From the outside view it would seem as though we have the perfect relationship, but inside there is one flaw. My Ichigo has a problem. He has the hardest time saying three simple little words. I would say them myself, but I feel that if I do he might say that we aren't there yet.

Oh Ichigo… Why won't you say the words my heart is dying to hear. Why can't you just say…

"I love you."

Ichigo's P.O.V.

*sighs* I love her so much. Every time I look at her I can't help, but to blush and smile. Even though we've been going out for a few months I still get the same feelings as before. They never seemed to disperse. Her long red orange her, that hangs loosely over her nice curvy body and flows as if a part of that same which blows in a direction. It's that very same hair that my fingers love to explore. When I catch a whiff of it, I smell strawberries, my favorite fruit. Her unique grey eyes sparkle in even the dullest of sunsets and when the new moon is out. Her soft skin feels so nice against my rough hands. To me she's perfect in every way. Everyday I try so hard and everyday it's the same thing. I bet myself up. I've done practically everything other teenagers wish they could do. Putting my life on the line for those around me, fighting the hallow that's inside and taking down the most challenging of foes and yet I hate myself because I can't freakin tell the girl of my dreams that…. I love her. I always thought that by giving her things she likes and taking her everywhere she wants to go, in my car, was enough, but I'm starting to think that she's not getting it. It's not because she's naïve, but it's because she probably wants to hear it. I want to tell her, but every time I do the words get caught in my throat.

*sighs again* One day Orihime Inoue, my love, I swear you will hear those words.


	2. Weekend's Plans

Chapter 2: Weekend's Plans

One day during their lunch break, Ichigo and Orihime, didn't say anything. Silence just over swept them, but neither one was contempt with it. They to break the silence, but each time they do no subject worth talking about came to mind. Finally Orihime breaks down is the first to make a move. She scoots over to him and sits in his lap. Ichigo adjusted so she and he are comfortable, he wraps his arms around her and inhales the scent.

"You know Ichigo I was thinking."

Her words caught his attention and now they are facing each other.

"Since its Friday we should take the day off and just sit around my house playing games and stuff. You know like we use to and then tomorrow we should train, after that go to the beach and end the day going to our hill and watch the sunset and finally we'll sleep in on Sunday and then we'll worry about homework. Sounds like a plan?"

Ichigo paused to imagine and then gave a soft chuckle. Orihime just pouted.

"What's so funny Ichigo Kurosaki?" She scolded.

Ichigo slowly swayed his head from side to side.

"Nothing I was just picturing how much fun spending time with you is going to be all weekend."

He kisses her cheek which causes both to blush. She stands up and jumps a few feet away from him. Ichigo looks at her curiously.

"Don't expect to win anytime!"

She smiles at him and starts to run off. Ichigo chases after her, but cheats a little bit. When she looks behind her he wasn't there until she ran into something tall and muscular which causes them to fall over with her on top.

"No far you cheated."

"You didn't say that we couldn't use our abilities. So what was that about I'm not going to win anything this weekend?"

She kisses him deeply on the lips. When they break away she taps him on the nose.

"The games haven't started yet sweetie."


	3. Friday Night

Chapter 3: Friday Night

After school Ichigo and Orihime hoped into Ichigo's car and went to his house to get a few things plus more. He figured since he was mostly over there anyway he might as well bring a few necessities, Orihime had no objections. When Ichigo walked into the house his quick reflexes caused him to pick Orihime bridal style and flash step out of the way of one his father's flying kicks.

"That's getting REALLY old dad."

"Very good son. You've gotten a lot quicker now tell me can you dodge this?"

Ichigo's Father came running at him with a powerful punch, Ichigo put Orihime down safely out of the way and rushed to his father trying not to hurt him.

"Ichi-"

"Hi Orihime!"

"Oh hello girls."

"When did you get-"

All three girls stared at the "men" in the house as they spent time grabbing and throwing each other.

"Orihime? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. I'm use to it by now."

"Just ignore them they'll tire themselves out eventually. So anyway how long you and my brother are going to be here?"

"Only a few minutes. We just came by to say hi and get Ichigo a couple of things. We've decided to keep a few of his stuff at my house since he's almost always over there. But we've got our whole weekend planed out. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Yes. *grunts while he slams his father on the ground.* It's going to be nice- huh?"

"Ha-ha you should never get distracted by anything while fighting, so-on?"

"Keep trying old man."

"Honestly I don't know why you're with my idiot brother Orihime."

"Karin… You're so mean!"

"Oh come on you can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Well…."

"It's nice to know everyone in this family is against me." Ichigo said while he sat on top of his father's back and bent his arm back. "So you gonna give up, Dad?"

"Yes! Alright I give for now my son. You've grown stronger."

"Alright I think we've wasted enough time. Come on Orihime let's go up stares. 

Ichigo extends his hand toward Orihime to lead her upstairs.

As they walk up stairs they heard his father whining and hanging all over that poster of his wife and their mother. Saying finally their son has grown up into a man and other stuff like that.

Inside Ichigo's Room

Orihime lies on Ichigo's bed with her eyes closed while he moves around his room, looking for stuff to take over his girlfriend's house.

"Ichigo, is it ok?"

"Is what ok?"

"Is it ok to be apart from your family so often?"

Ichigo stops his moving around to sit on the bed next to Orihime. Ichigo grabs her hand to sit her up and kiss it, her hand.

"It is ok. Trust me they're fine without me here. Besides I am spending time with my family. You."

Ichigo kisses her forehead while she smiles and blushes.

"Ichigo…"

They look deep into each other's eyes until his phone goes off because of a text message.

"Ichigo guess what. I got promoted to captain. I'm having a party next week from tomorrow so you and Orihime had better come

Rukia K."

"Who is it?"

"It's just Rukia. She got promoted to captain and she wants us to be at her party next week."

"Yeah. I'm so happy for her. I can't wait to go."

"Yeah, well let me finish packing and we can go."

"Ok."

For the next thirty minutes Orihime watched and helped Ichigo pack his bags to take over her house. Finally he was done and with one bag in hand Orihime traveled down the stairs to open the door for Ichigo and his two bags. After the car was packed they waved goodbye to his family and headed to her house. Before he got into the car he heard his father and youngest sister crying and is older sister telling them to shut up.

"Drama Queens."

The car ride was short, but not quiet. Both kept challenging each other to different games and events for the weekend. The fun they were going to have.

At Orihime's House

When they got to her house the bags were brought in, they took their showers, dressed in their pajamas. She wore a plain Attitude Bunny tank top and matching shorts while he wore a white t and some black sweats. After they got everything they had to do to get ready for bed was done then their game night could began.

"Speed!"

Orihime shouted in victory. Ichigo just sighed. This was the 12th game they played and the 12th time he lost those games. He was getting bored and frustrated. Bored games and cards were not his forte, but when it came to video games… That was another story. After a game of Operation Ichigo hooked up his Play Station 2 to play Mortal Combat, Naruto (any game), and Dynasty Warriors 5 Extreme Legends.

"I won!" Ichigo Shouted for the 10th time in a roll.

Orihime pouted. She didn't want him to win, but video games weren't HER forte. After two more rounds Orihime looked at the time and realized it was ten minutes to twelve and neither one was sleepy.

"I'm bored now, Ichigo."

"Me too. Wanna watch a movie."

Her face had lighted up when she saw the movie.

"InuYasha Movie 2: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. That's my favorite movie."

Ichigo pops in the movie while Orihime makes some popcorn. Ichigo lies on his back while he lies on the couch, Orihime brings a small bowl of popcorn and two pop cans with straws and puts them on the table, and then she plops down on Ichigo's hard stomach. Feeling the flesh through his shirt. He places both hands on her back and messages her back. During the movie they would feed each other the popcorn and drinks. When the movie ended Orihime noticed that Ichigo's sleeping form lied beneath her. She smiled and kissed his lips. She tuned off the t.v., went to get her comforter to place over the two of them, kissed his lips, said "I love you" and drifted off to her magical dreamland where her knight awaited her.


	4. Let's Get The Day Started

Chapter 4: Good Morning!

When Orihime awoke she could feel the cool fabric of the couch under her warm body. Once it registered in her brain she shot up in shock.

"Was it all a dream? Was he really here? Did we have a relationship? Was it all a lie?" She whispered to herself as she hugged her knees. "Maybe I'm just a-"

"Morning Orihime." Ichigo said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Orihime gave a quick sigh of relief and began to kiss him back. Ichigo pulls back to talk to her.

"You hungry?"

"Uh yeah."

"Good cuz I was about to cook breakfast, but you have nothing to cook."

As he talks, Ichigo walks into the kitchen looking once more in her refrigerator and cabinets.

"Well I'm about to go to the store to buy some food. You wanna come?"

"No thanks I'm going to stay here and do some cleaning. But I have a grocery list that you can take with you."

While Orihime got the list, Ichigo grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Here you go. Now hurry and come back because the rest of our fun begins today and also this is the day where I got full force on you and whip your butt."

"Oh really. Well we'll have to see about that."

"Yes well will now go."

"Alright, alright I'm going."

Orihime pushed him out of her apartment, walked over to her window to make sure he left.

"Ha-ha I can't wait until the fight. He's going to be really surprised at my new outfit and abilities. But while he's gone I'm going to clean up."

Without hesitation Orihime went straight to work. Trying to past the time until her love would return. She stopped when there was a knock at the door. She quickly rushed over to open the door for Ichigo who was holding bags galore of food.

"How did you know it was me?"

'I could sense you coming."

She side stepped to let him bring the bags in. He sat them down with a huff.

"Is that all?"

"Nope there are about five more bags left."

"Well here I'll get them."

She was about to walk out the house to get the rest of the bags until a hand stopped her.

"I'll get them. You can start putting them up, but just leave out the stuff we need and when I come back in I'll help and we could start cooking."

"Ok"

Both smiled at each other until Ichigo left out the door. Orihime left the door open so when Ichigo comes in he could just close the door. She rushed over to the bags of food and started her task with a grin on her face.

"This is nice, us working together as a team. What if this was an every day thing. What if this was how our life was like forever? I wouldn't mind. I love having him at my side just as much as being at his side. I get butterflies in my stomach every time the thought of being his crosses my mind."

Ichigo walks into the apartment with the rest of the bags in hand and shuts the door with his foot. He puts the bags on the floor, removes his jacket and then helps put everything else up. After putting the groceries up they begin cooking their breakfast for each other.

Orihime makes Ichigo four scrambled cheesy eggs with ham cooked in. (Don't knock it till you try it people. It's my favorite way to cook eggs beside Sunnyside up) Two pieces of bacon and sausage, a side of freshly chopped strawberries, orange juice and topped off with those small leaf things. Ichigo on the other hand made an egg cheese vegetable omelet, chopped, two sausage and bacon strips and with syrup spread evenly over everything.

After breakfast they took turns showering and got dressed for their favorite time of the day. Their match. Orihime was dress in a white tank top with some red sweats with a black line going down the sides. Ichigo wore a red t with black sweats, like the ones he slept in, but with a white line going down the side of them. They hopped in his car and drove off to their secluded train grounds. Once there they wished each other good luck and walked an equal distance away from each other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold back!?" Ichigo shouted from his standing position.

"Yes. Why? You scared that you're gonna lose?"

"In your dreams. Ok fine, but remember you asked for it."

Ichigo put his bag to his chest and placed his body out of the way.

"So what are you waiting for?!"

Orihime didn't respond. She only merely placed two fingers in front of her face with her eyes closed. After a few seconds the wind began to pick up and swirl around her. With each passing second the wind became more violent. Soon it turned into a hurricane engulfing her. Ichigo watched in amazement at what was happening. Streams of seemed like light, red and pink, shot through the hurricane mixing the colors together in a beautiful array of light.

Inside The Hurricane

Orihime was carried into the air by the wind that engulfed her. She then outstretched her arms to grab the streams of light which turned them into soft ribbons. With the ribbons in head she twisted them above her head, intertwining them with each other until they were a giant sphere surrounding her body. The ribbons spun with rapid speed emitting a bright light. The ribbons came to a sudden stop on all sides of her. Two ribbons wrapped around her arms while another wrapped around her body forming a low cut red kimono with pink and white flowers on it, and stopped a whole hand above her knee and red ribbon wrapped around her slender waist to form a senshu. Her sleeves went down her arms to a little past her fingers. The final ribbon turned black, split in two and wrapped around her legs up to her knees and formed her black boots. (They look like Sakura's boots.) One of her bangs hung over her face concealing her right eye. The rest of her hair was sung back into a ponytail by a white bow and hung loosely over her body.

On The Battle Field

The wind had begun to disperse and return to normal Ichigo removed his arm from in front of his face only to be dazzled by the sight his eyes graced upon. Orihime was slowly brought down from her standing place in the air. Lightly as a feather when it lands on your hand, she landed on the ground with such grace. Ichigo was about to speak, but stopped when he saw her hand slowly rise to mid-air. Without a word a long silver sword with a red handle and black tassel appeared in her hand. She slung it over her shoulder to swing it down, blowing a gust of wind toward Ichigo, and place hand on her waist.

"What is…? What are…? What?!"

"Surprised?! This is one of three forms that came with my new powers. They can only be activated during battle, but the overall name is…. Sakura Shinigami Kenbu." Orihime said with a low but audible sexy groan while batting her piercing gray at her love with his jaw dropped. "You like?"

"Yes. Now I'm really excited to do this. Come on Baby show me what that new outfit and sword can do."

"OK!? Just remember no holding back."

Both took their fighting stances. The gentle wind began to blow. Ichigo run full speed toward Orihime starting the fight. Just as he was bout to strike she disappeared into thin air. Only Cherry Blossoms were left where his love once stood. Remaining where he was, Ichigo curiously looked around for Orihime.

"To slow!" Whispered Orihime.

Orihime appeared behind him. Without a second thought he quickly spun around to just clash their swords together. Orihime was floating in the air while she applied great force down upon his sword. He watched in amazement as Orihime floated in front him with such grace and at how much her speed and strength increased. Her hair moving as if it were in tune with her own body movements, her eyes were nothing short of hypnotizing. Ichigo had to do something to stop himself from falling even more for the woman in front of him. Thinking quickly Ichigo swung his sword, just barely getting her away from him. Naturally she dodged it by jumping backwards. During the whole time Ichigo could feel and hear how fast his heart pounded in his chest. Begging to be released. In a way… it turned him on.

"Where… did… that… power… come… from…?" Ichigo said panting.

"Remember after you fought Grimmjow? Well after I was kidnapped again. Aizen Sousukethought it would be unfitting for his future **"QUEEN"** to be as useless as a wooden sword. So… with some of his powers he gave me this great amount of power added with my time reversal power. But, enough talk. We can save that for later. For now… prepare yourself Ichigo Kurosaki because I, Orihime Inoue, will be the one to bring you **DOWN**!" Orihime starts to laugh evilly.

"Apparently she spent too much time with them, but surprisingly this very arousing. I feel a disturbance in my pants. Oh God I hope she doesn't notices. No Ichigo focus. Get your head in the game." Ichigo thought as he looked down at the bulge forming in his pants and violently shook his head, but ignored it to defend himself against her swift sword swing.

In the nick of time Ichigo stopped her attack, forcing her back. Both stood in silence thinking of what to do next. Both wanted to get this battle underway so they just decided to let instinct take over. After the long silence both Orihime and Ichigo let out their battle cries as they glided on air towards each other, swung their swords, and come face to face with the other once more in the intensity of battle.

Hey everyone Badbutt94 here. Sorry I've been busy, but no more. My mojo's back and my hands are ready. I've got plenty of fanfics lined up ready to be typed and posted for your enjoyment. So thanks to all my fans for supporting me and to all the writers, don't let what others say get to you because they could be jealous or ignorant. If you like it then post it because believe it or not there will be others who agree and will also love your ideas, so please keep writing. This story has two more chapters so just hold on to your seats and let me know how I did, especially with the fight scenes and transformations. I'm open to ALL ideas, except flames! Remember no one likes a flamer. LOVE YOU GUYS! *BLOWS KISSES*


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 5: **The Truth Comes Out**

After about two hours into their duel, Ichigo both decided that they needed to save some of their energy for the beach trip.

"Orihime!? This … will be… our final …attack! We need …. to save …. at least some of our energy …." Ichigo said in between pants.

"Agreed! So come at me with EVERYTHING you got. Ok sweetie!?"

"Ok…!" Ichigo sung.

Ichigo was getting ready to change into his Ban-Kai, but stopped when he heard a familiar sinister voice calling in the distance.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I've waited so long to get my revenge on you!"

Ichigo quickly turned around to see a big turquoise light heading straight for Orihime. Without a second thought, Ichigo picked her up bridal style and carried her to safety. After the dust, surrounding the crash site slowly evaporated to revile an unlikely foe in his full cat/ tiger form. Their eyes widened when the image became completely visible.

"Grimmjaw!?" Ichigo and Orihime shouted in unison. He said not a word, but sent him one of his spin tingling, demonic grins.

"Miss me? Cuz I missed you!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally. "I see you finally got your girl. Congrats, but too bad you won't live to appreciate it."

"How can you be alive!? I saw Ichigo kill you with my own two eyes!?" Orihime said as she jumped out of Ichigo's arms.

"Well you see queen… It's true your boyfriend over there did kill me, but just when I was about to breath my last breath this weird female appeared in front of me and started to quiz me with some really bizarre and fucked up questions. To be honest she looked like an older version of you princess."

"Grimmjaw! Can you hear me?" Grimmjaw slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing but white. With astounding, unknown strength he rose to his feet. Still looking around, Grimmjaw was confused. From where she was standing it looked like he was floating and he wanted to know who was talking to him. "Can you hear me?" The voice repeated louder this time.

"Yes"

"Good. Your senses have returned and you can move again. You healed faster than expected."

"Who the hell are you!? Come out so I can see your face!"

His eyes, already hurt from the blinding white light surrounding him, began to sting when an even brighter light began to form in front of him. When the new formed light disappeared Grimmjaw could feel a soft hand grab his and pull him somewhere.

"Where the fuck are you taking me you bitch?!" He shouted trying to squirm through her grip. Her grips never loosen nor tightened, but he still couldn't figure why he couldn't get loose.

"Quite! If you want what your heart desires most… I suggest you shut up and learn some patience." The voice didn't yell, but it was stern.

Grimmjaw remained silent until told so. He was a little embarrassed. No one had ever spoken to him like that. The whole time they walked, he said nothing, but just gritted his teeth. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, they stopped and then all of a sudden the sand beneath them began to twist around them, sucking them into whatever may lie beneath that very sand. He could feel himself and the strange female, based on the voice he heard, were floating down toward the ground, touching it and then walked for about ten more minutes. Finally she let go of his hand. He could hear her short footsteps and sit down.

"Now, open your eyes." The voice, low but still stern, said.

Grimmjaw slowly opened his eyes to see a nicely lit cave with a fire and a potions and remedies lined on shelves. He turned to see the female stranger that lead him all the way here… for nothing. When he saw her, she was sitting on her bed. Her reddish-brown hair hung loosely around her body and her bed, one bang hung on the right side of her face, two roses on both sides of her head, pretty creamy skin, piercing gray eyes, full pink lips, and a perfect slim, curvy figure. She only wore this white v- shaped dress, that passed her feet, with a white big senshu, bow (same thing), with her legs crossed.

"What the hell you bitch?! You drag me all the way here, in the middle of nowhere and for what…? This shit hole?"

"Silence! Infidel! Watch that tongue before I remove it! Now I didn't just drag you out here to have tea and cookies. I'm willing to compromise with you. I have the power to bring you back to life and restore your power, but under one condition… you have to use it for good."

She stood up and walked in front of him. She rolled out her hand to revile a turquoise ball of energy. "I hold in my hand the key to your heart. Now chose."

"Are you insane?! Why you I waste this chance to be reborn! I would love to change my ways." He smirked and took the energy. "Well I'm off to do good!" He said as he walked out of her home. "Ha-ha sucker!"

"He's such an idiot. Does he not know I can see in the future? Hump maybe he will change…" Her hand rolled out again to revile a crystal ball. "Or maybe I can continue to watch him for my own viewing pleasure."

Grimmjaw walked out of the strange woman's home. "Stupid woman! Now how do you work this thing…?"

The ball began to glow and next thing he knew the ball was absorbed into his body. Grimmjaw could feel his power coursing through his body and it's changing. He's body became more cat-like, like when he fought Ichigo.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My power is back! I'm back baby! Ichigo Kurosaki! Your time has come!" With a blink of an eye his body glowed again and he was off into the sky leaving a blue trail.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Or some shit like that. But that's beside the point. Now to business! Ichigo Kurosaki Your head will be mine!"

Without hesitation he ran full speed towards Ichigo. To protect her, Ichigo pushed Orihime out of the way. Just as Orihime fell she saw the determination in his eyes to kill her Ichigo. On the ground she could hear her heart pound with worry and fear as she watched Ichigo and Grimmjaw battle it out. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes until she saw her sword and looked at her.

"I promised Ichigo and everyone else that with this new power I will fight just like everyone else and protect them! I will not be weak!" She summoned her sword and rushed to her new love's side. Just as Grimmjaw had Ichigo on his back against the warm grassy ground Orihime sliced some distance between the two men, stood in her fighting stance over Ichigo with her sword pointing at Grimmjaw with an adorable glare on her face.

"Grimmjaw! I will never let you lay a finger on my Ichigo! As God and Ichigo as my witness… I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ichigo turned over to view his love standing over him, but little did he realize that from where they were positioned, when he looked up he could see what's under her kimono.

"Whoa. That's a nice view." He whispered. "No wait I can't think like that… Wait did she just call me "her" Ichigo?" He could feel a blush creeping.

"Orihime! I don't won't you to get hurt! Please back off and…"

"NO! Ichigo, I made a promise to protect those I love! I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, worrying about you! I love you and I will not watch you die or turn into that hollow in front of me… Not again! I am willing to die… for you! I want to be at your side each and every time you step foot on the battlefield, every time you cry I wanna be the one to hold you, every time you bleed I want to heal it, every time you lose I wanna feel that very same emotion you feel, or every time you win I wanna celebrate with you and basket in that same glory as you do! Don't you get it you big idiot…?" Tears were spilling out of her eyes. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." She falls to her knees with her hands over her face to hide her tears in front of him. "For years I've been waiting to tell you this secret! I've been in love with you since I was at your family's hospital when my brother died. But, what stopped me was the same thought… "What if he doesn't love me back?!" and now that I've finally told you I want to prove to you just how much I love you, by fighting alongside you in this battle, but you won't let me!" Ichigo felt so bad. How could he have made his one true love who just confessed her love to him cry right in front of him. In that shame Ichigo starts to mumbles to himself.

"Have I really been so stupid? Has the years dulled my eyes to the point I can't see true love in front of me?"

"Orihime." Ichigo says softly as he squatted down and held the young woman in his arms and stroked her hair while she whipped away her tears and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I had no Idea. I've been such an idiot that I…"

"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?! YOUR LOVE FEAST IS MAKING ME SICK! HOW ABOUT I END IT?!"

"Ok Orihime. Let's kick this guy's ass!" Ichigo grunted as he stood up with Zangetsu in his right hand and his extended left hand to Orihime and smiled at her. "You with me?" Orihime whipped away on last tear, smiled, grabbed her sword, and grabbed his hand.

"I would have it any other way." Ichigo and Orihime turn toward Grimmjaw and glare angrily.

"Hey Grimmjaw! This time, when you die… (both point their swords at him and shout in unison) STAY DEAD!"

"OHHH MY SKELINGTON IS SHAKING! THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT! THIS TIME… YOU'LL BE THE ONES WHO'LL DIE."

Grimmjaw glided over in front of the couple, but before he could slice them, they disappeared leaving cherry blossoms in their wake. Together they attacked from multiple sides, not even giving him time to counter. Because of Orihime the battle changed for both sides even though Grimmjaw and Ichigo were in their ban-kai form. The battle dragged on for hours until both sides became tired. Standing and panting they just stared at one another, Ichigo and Orihime's energy drained from their earlier sparing session. The sun had set long ago. The only lights you could see are the street lights and the only sounds are the heavy breathing of the three, but that was interrupted with a chuckle.

"I gotta tell ya two. I'm having more fun than I did the last time we fought. Is it maybe because… your girlfriend has decided to get off her ass and actually do something besides do her time reversal magic thing."

"Hey! You can't…"

Ichigo stopped when he heard Orihime growling behind him and clutched her fist. "Orihime?!"

"I am… so sick… of everyone doubting me!" As she spoke the same powerful gust of wind from Orihime's first transformation appeared around her feet. "I keep telling people over and over again. Orihime Inoue will not sit on the sidelines ever… AGAIN!"

She raised her head with tears again in her eyes and it triggered the next form of her powers. This time the hurricane wind looked blacked because of the night sky, but if the sun was out the wind would be sky blue.

In The Hurricane Part 2

Orihime raised both her hands over her head to release her Zanpakutou, and then she performs a bunch of hand signs. "I REJECT" The wind rotated more violently and there was lightning bolts shooting each way. The ribbons disappeared off her body and turned into a lightning bolt. In the middle of the hurricane a long cloth stood before Orihime as she reached out and touched it. The clothed turned into sparkling stars that entered her body through her fingers. Slowly different articles of clothing appeared on her body. A sky-blue wide a short sleeved kimono, where the top of the shirt wrapped around her shoulders and chest, with an orange trim and senshu appeared on her upper body. It stops just above her belly button and fans out in the back, and then a pair of blue and orange short shorts, as short as Yuna's in Final Fantasy X-2, appeared at her waist line. Finally some orange flat knee-high boots with sky-blue lightning bolts appears on her and her hair was in its normal style with both hairclips on each side.

The violent wind around her had calmed down, but still violent enough not to come close to her. Slowly she walked toward her boyfriend and her soon to be dead opponent.

"Orihime…?" She walked passed Ichigo without even looking at him. As she made her way along the battleground, neither her emotion nor her icy glare changed. Finally she stopped in the open area between the two men. Her glare is pointed towards Grimmjaw.

"So …Grimmjaw… do you still think that I am… USELESS?!" Her words were just as icy as her glare, but cut deeper then any weapon she or anyone else could have.

Grimmjaw just smiled and laughed his maniacal laugh and grinned the whole time.

"What's so funny?" Asked a pissed off Orihime.

"Well Princess I'm surprised. Didn't think you could master even one form of that new power Lord Azien gave you, but looks like you've grown stronger. I've heard that there was a time where you couldn't even summon enough strength to even perform the transformation sequence. I wonder what would happen if we push you to your limits?"

"Why don't we find out? That is if you can survive that long."

Just by pointing her fingers, the lightning bolts would strike where she tells it to. With some difficulty Grimmjaw was dodging lighting bolts and Ichigo's swings. Getting frustrated because either one of them was hitting him Orihime called out her hand held weapon.

"GRIMMJAW! You are a problem that needs to be taken care of… right here, right now! I will be the one who will put an end to your miserable life. I call upon the power of lighting and ice to bring forth…. (INSERT JAPANESS WORDS FOR ICE LIGHTING FANS), my Ice Lightning Fans." Lightning and a strong, bone chilling wind revolved around her hand and began to take from of two giant fans. One fan was sky-blue with the Japanese symbol for "Great" and the other was orange with the Japanese symbol for "Destruction" and connecting the two as a detachable silver chain.

"With these two fans I can control the power of both ice and lightning. But don't get to excited because if you get hit with the right one, heart stopping lightning will course through your body, but get hit with the left one and whatever I hit will instantly freeze…" Orihime pauses to put an evil grin on her face and chuckles. "But get hit with both and your in for a world of pain."

Without saying another word runs toward him in an attempt to bring him down with her fans and her ice and lightning magic. Ichigo couldn't help, but grin and watch in amazement at how much is girlfriend has grown over the years.

"Ha-ha I can't believe that this is the same Orihime we depended only on healing us and sometimes would fight until her little fairy things would get hurt. I sometimes sit and think about how not to long ago me and all our friends went to rescue her from Azien's grasp. I never thought it possible, but I find myself falling even more in love with her by the second. As I grip my chest I can feel how fast my heart's racing since she told me that she has always loved me, but at the same time I feel bad cuz I want to but can't tell her the same…. Well not right now. But I vow, after this battle I will tell her the same."

Without anymore hesitation Ichigo rushes to his love's side ad trying not to get hit by her swinging fans and magic, even though she has complete control over them. More time passed of this tiresome battle. Both side's energies were starting to drain until Orihime got an idea on how to end the battle.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I've got a plan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it maybe dangerous, but you won't get hurt if you follow my exact orders, Ok?"

"Wait a minute. If I do exactly what you say then how is it dangerous?"

"Because if either of us misses our mark then everyone on this field… will die."

"Oh in that case… Hell naw!"

"What why not?"

"Because I won't risk that chance and end up losing you."

"Ichigo! We don't have a chose. And besides we won't lose our marks so everything should be fine, right?"

"Orihime, I still won't take that chance because I…"

"Are you two "Drama Queens" done over there or are you guys picking out your funeral attire?"

"Ok Orihime I trust you. What's the plan?"

"Ok what I want you to do is…"

Orihime covered her mouth and whispered the plan to Ichigo while Grimmjaw stood there looking confused and in angst. Finally he say them nod and then disappear.

"Hey where did you guys go?"

"Right here!" Ichigo came up from behind Grimmjaw and pushed him in the back of the head, spun him around and threw him clear across the field with his force and ran after him, did a back flip, kicking him into the air. "NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Then out of no where Orihime came out of no where swinging her two fans by the chain and letting them go. Both the fans came hurling at Grimmjaw slicing him to pieces, she reappeared on the ground by Ichigo and waited for her fans to return. When they returned, the only thing left in there place was a frozen Grimmjaw in a giant ice block. "Let's finish him!"

"Right!" Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand, swung his sword while Orihime pointed her finger to tell the lightning to strike there. His black wave surrounded her lightning and struck the ice block in a beautiful and powerful attack. When it hit a big explosion occurred and the after blast spread out hitting everything in a ten meter radius. Ichigo held Orihime tight and covered them both from the blast. After they couldn't feel the blast anymore, both opened their eyes, looked at each other, and smiled in their victory.

"We did it Ichigo!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes we did I can't believe that we defeated him together. You were amazing Orihime! I'm also sorry for telling you to say behind. I don't think I could've done it without you!"

"No it's ok. I'm just glad that I was actually able to help you out this time, besides cheering you on. Come on let's go home."

"Yeah!" Both began to walk away hand in hand until…

"Where do you two think your going?" Both turned around in shock as a mildly hurt Grimmjaw stood up, but hunched. "I ani't done with yall yet."

"How did you…"

"Survive? I absorbed some of the blow with some of my power. But by time I finish explaining to you on how I did it… You'll already be dead."

Grimmjaw let out an ear splitting sound wave to knock them off their feet. Ichigo both put up their defenses, but Orihime got blown away and hit a tree.

"Orihime…"

As Ichigo turned his head and screamed her name he was stabbed. Slowly as he turned his head back to face his opponent, he was punched in the face, spun around hauled towards a tree, slammed into it, punched at an incredible fast pace, head butted, picked up thrown into the ground, and was scissor kicked over by Orihime. He landed and Orihime had lifted her head to see how her boyfriend was. Her eye opened in shock as his barely alive body lied before her. "Ichigo? Ichigo?!" She screamed as she tried to crawl towards him. He turns to look at her,

"Orihime, before I die I've always wanted to tell you this. You are my world, my everything, when you said all those things my heart skipped a beat and began to race like never before. I was so happy when you told me you loved me because I could now tell you the same without worrying if you feel the same. I love you, Orihime." Tears were pouring from her eyes as she looked at him and heard him speak those words she always wanted him to say to her. He reached out a hand to whip away her tears. "Don't cry, please. Sorry I can't be here to do this again, Orihime." She grabbed his hand. Her eyes opened wider in shock as she felt his hand to weak and stop moving.

"Are you dead, Ichigo?! Ichigo!" Tears still poured from her eyes and stained her face. Grimmjaw walked over to Orihime to pick her up by her throat.

"AWWW, your boyfriend's dead. To bad. OH well don't worry at least you'll keep your promise and died along side him, right?" Orihime didn't say anything nor look at him. Silent, huh? Oh how the mighty two have fallen. Well, time for you to go." Just as Grimmjaw raised his hand to stab her too, her hand comes up to stop it. "What the-"

"I am sick. I'm sick of all the dieing, sick of the killing, I'm sick of being weak, the doubt, but most of all I'm sick of you." She raised both hands to release herself from his grasp, did a back flip, and sending him flying and landing face first.

"You little Bitch!"

"Grimmjaw! On my life I swear to you… YOUR ASS IS MINE!" She takes both her fans place them in the up right position as she stand on the chain and perform more hand signs. "Oreana, Goddess of All Elements and the World. I ask that you lead me your strength and power so that I may strike down my powerful foes. I REJECT!" The sky turned different colors, lightning and thunder and other disasters surrounded her and came closer. The winds carried her into the air and waiting for her were different colored rings. She passed through one ring and her clothes disappeared and she curled into a ball spinning at an incredibly fast rate. Finally she came to a sudden stop. Her body slowly came out of the curled position; her arms came close to her chest where her body emitted a bright light. A pair of wings appeared out of her back, one was an angle wing and the other was a black devil wing, she outstretched her arms to have a long-sleeved red kimono that passed her feet, which opens on both sides exposing her creamy legs and the top wraps around her shoulders like the last one, with a yellow trim, orange bow, and embroiled on that trim was the symbol for thunder, appear on her body. On the front, by her legs, was a the green symbol for earth, on the back is the white symbol for wind, on her back was the blue symbol for lightning, on her chest was the red symbol for fire, on her left palm was the symbol for heaven and on her right palm was the symbol for hell. Her finger nails were also red with all the symbols for each element and heaven and hell. Her hair had turned into Oreana's that brought Grimmjaw back to life, except in the back a couple of braids tired by a ribbon were placed there instead and her hairpins were placed on the left side of her head holding her hair in placed, but was cleverly disguised by the rose on her head." With her new form she was carried down by the storming winds. As she stood in all of her glory Grimmjaw was shocked but started to understand some things.

"Ha so she is related to you some how… but what I don't understand is…"

He was cut short when a giant fire ball came hurling toward him. "What the fuck? You dare attack me while I was-"

"Silence! You should never take your eyes off of your opponent during a battle."

She continued to walk towards him as she sent different elements at him. Her feet barely off the ground. Using different combinations of elements her power increased ten fold and Grimmjaw had a hard time keeping up with because of the pervious attacks. "Ha-ha squirm you little insect." She had her feel tormenting and playing with the vermin that stood before her. She was having a great time, but she had to get back to Ichigo. She used her wings to fly over to him and use a ribbon that appeared out of both her sleeves to bind him on his knees in front of her. Then she raised her hand in mid air as her Sakura Shinigami Kenbu slowly edged its way out of her right sleeve and brought the sword over her shoulder. "Well Grimmjaw this was fun while it lasted, but I have more important things to attend to so… Goodbye Grimmjaw. May you rest in piece in the after life." She brought her sword down to slice off his head. The ribbons disappeared from his lifeless body as it fell on the ground. Then she snapped her fingers to send his body else where so no one would find it. She used her wings to fly over to Ichigo's body; she landed next to his head, sat on her knees and placed his head on her lap. She waved her hand over his body; a yellow orange light appeared over his body and the time reversal process had begun.

Back to Oreana's house: A woman was sitting in a chair with a crystal ball in her hand, displaying the image of Ichigo and Orihime, and her head resting on the hand. She chuckles lightly, but was interrupted by a man's chuckle.

"Ha now isn't that a site to see?" This man was tall with long spiky orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, bulging muscles in an open white trench coat, a chained necklace with a picture of him and the girl sitting in front of him, white version of his ban-kai pants, black socks with white sandals.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You look so cute when you're focused on that crystal ball." She blushes. "See? So how did it go?"

"Just as I hand planed."

Ichigo walks over to the woman, kisses her lips and takes the ball. "Hey that's mine!" The woman whines.

"So that's what happened when I passed out. I remember that out fit, but it's been awhile since I've seen it."

"You mean this outfit?" She pulls out a sparkling ring, drops it over her body, and her whole outfit changes into what use to be her final form and walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, one of his arms wraps around her waist and pucks her up.

"Yes. It's been about a couple of hundred years since I've seen that outfit. It was my favorite too."

"I could tell." She said as she rests her head on her husbands head. Both remain quite as they watch the younger couple.

"But what I don't understand is why did you give him a false name?"

"I was testing is Intelligence."

"Did he pass?"

"He got a C."

The man puts the crystal ball back on its resting place, carries his wife to their bed and they start to kiss. She sits on his lap with both legs on each of his thighs; he leans back against the wall as they make out."

"Don't you want to see what happens next?" Asks the woman.

"Why bother… when it's about to happen." The man lies on his back while the woman is on top of him and they continue to kiss. She breaks the kiss to whisper in his ear and he does the same.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I love you too, Orihime Kurosaki"


	6. Love Victors

Chapter 6: Love Victors

While still in her final form, Orihime looks down at the unconscious man on her lap while tears threatened to spill from her beautiful gray eyes.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm so sorry. Even with these new powers I couldn't stop you from getting hurt badly. I- so- sorry. I promise that I'll do better next time." She closed her eyes as the tears leaked out and onto the man below her. But as a hand slowly makes its way up to her cheek, her eyes bust open wide.

"Didn't I tell you to stop crying?"

"Ichigo!"

"Orihime, I'm so glad you're alright. But, where's Grimmjaw?"

"Oh don't worry about him. He's gone."

"You finished him off by yourself?"

"Uh-huh." Her lips curve into one of the most beautiful smiles Ichigo has ever seen. Feeling one-hundred percent better he stands up with his sword still gripped in his hand.

"Ichigo you shouldn't be standing!"

"But, I feel fine Orihime. In fact…"

He turns to look at her with a smirk on his face and a confused one on hers. Without warning he bends down and picks her up bridal style.

"Ichigo! What are you…?" 

"After your victory I think a little reward is in order."

"I don't need a reward. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Ok then let's go home."

With Orihime in his arms, Ichigo walks back to his car, drives then home, picks her up again, walks into her house, and places her on the couch and kneels before her like a knight.

"There my queen is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No I'm… On second thought yes there is." She pats the seat next to her. "Come sit right here. You deserve an award too."

Ichigo does as instructed and sits beside her. "Ok so what is my-"

Orihime crashes their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. Ichigo closes his eyes, wraps an arm around her waist to deepen the kiss. Orihime slides over him and sits on his lap. They're in the same position as their future selves. Orihime cups one of his cheeks. The kiss was the most powerful and passionate kiss they ever had. Slowly they pull apart to look in each other's eyes. Both put one hand on the other's chest to feel the other's pulse. Both knew what the other wanted and both were ready to answer that call. Ichigo picks up Orihime and walks into the bedroom. All the way until they reach the door. Once inside He put her down on the bed and ran into the bathroom. When he slammed the door he almost broke it off of its hinges. Just as Orihime was about to call his name, Ichigo comes busting through the same door, this time actually breaking it. Ichigo slowly walks over to her, without saying a word and with lust in his eyes.

"Ichigo! You broke the…" His lips cut her off as they engage in another passionate kiss. With him onto Ichigo gently lowers her to the bed and sits with his legs on both sides of her thighs. Ichigo breaks the kiss to look at his young blushing goddess below him. "It can wait."

"Ha that's what I thought you say."

"Oh really. So you're physic now?"

"Yes."

"Can you predict this then?"

She reaches to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him down to collide their lips together. They both smile into the kiss as the kiss becomes intense. Ichigo licks her lips, asking for an entrance. Orihime grants his wish and their tongues clash into an all out war for dominance, too bad he won. Orihime decides to take an impulse and push Ichigo which causes them to fall on the floor in reversed position and never breaking the kiss. Orihime runs one of her hands along his clothed chest and the other scratches his scalp, earning a moan while Ichigo uses his hands to trace and familiarize himself with Orihime's body also earning a low moan. With the tension growing between the two, Orihime pulls away to summon her Sakura Kenbu to slice down the middle of his shirt and bandages. Smiling when she hears the cutting sound. Once his shirt was cut, both took the effort to remove it. She wrapped her fingers around his neck, applying a small amount of pressure on his throat, and banged his head against the wall, while he kissed down her jaw bone and neck, kissing and licking as he went down. He picked her up and ran into the wall on the other side of the room. Up against the wall, Ichigo pinned both arms over her head with one hand while her legs around his waist. His other hand traced down the center of her body until he raised the bow that held her outfit together. He used his bare hand to rip it off, but when it wouldn't come off he grabbed his Zanpakutou and sliced the bow apart. Once the bow was off, it fell to the floor and her body began to glow. The signs on her disappeared and her hair just fell over body. Both removed her robe off of her body and threw it… somewhere. She was only in her white lace bra and underwear. He quickly grazed over her body before her attacked her soft skin, earning a loud moan in the process. She kicked him off of her, when his teeth let go they grazed her skin causing her to bleed. "Orihime, I'm sorry. I…" His words stopped when she slowly made her way over to him. He was caught in her trance as if she was dancing… just for him. When she forced him hard on the bed, it broke too when she jumped on him. She clashed their lips together as to distract him from pulling off his pants, only leaving him only in his boxers. This time Ichigo flipped them over. Surprised, but very pleased Orihime ach her back to remove her bra and threw it….somewhere. Smirking, Ichigo places a trail of kisses down her body, even licks the blood he caused. Tasting the sweet iron the flows through his lover's body. When he reaches her underwear, he uses his teeth and hands to pull them off. Taking in her full naked form he slowly moves down to her woman hood and begins to lick and thrusts his tongue inside of her until she came. After he stopped, he had to slow down to rub the spot of his head that she pulled… more liked yanked. He kissed her soft lips, while one finger entered the wet mist cave, earning gasps as he inserted each finger and using then to thrust inside of her. On her breaking point, Ichigo stopped to pull off his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Orihime, this is going to hurt, but it'll try to make it as gentle as possible, ok?"

She only nodded, putting her full trust in the one she loves. He slowly enters inside of her, but tries to go slower as he notices to the pained look on her face, but she encourages him to continue. Once he's inside he pauses to let her get use to his size. Once she's used to it Ichigo starts to thrust in and out of her earning pleasurable moans from his now lover. While they were in the process in making themselves one, Orihime starts to claw at his back, drawing blood, then grabs a pillow and tears it apart, Ichigo lefts one of her toned legs over his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist, once the pillow was shredded and feathers were everywhere, she grabbed the head board and held on for dear life as both road out their orgasms. Both coming at the same time, covered in sweat and love. Ichigo collapses on the side of Orihime and takes her in his arms, neither one being able to talk, all Orihime could do was pull the covers up and both of them drifted off to sleep in what they made. The mess… will have to wait till the morning. ;)

The End


	7. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	8. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
